This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with organic light-emitting diode displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, an electronic device may have an organic light-emitting diode display based on organic-light-emitting diode pixels. Each pixel may have a pixel circuit that includes a respective light-emitting diode. Thin-film transistor circuitry in the pixel circuit may be used to control the application of current to the light-emitting diode in that pixel. The thin-film transistor circuitry may include a drive transistor. The drive transistor and the light-emitting diode in a pixel circuit may be coupled in series between a positive power supply and a ground power supply.
Signals in organic-light-emitting diode displays such as power supply signals may be subject to undesired voltage drops due to resistive losses in the conductive paths that are used to distribute these signals. If care is not taken, these voltage drops can interfere with satisfactory operation of an organic light-emitting diode display. Challenges may also arise in distributing power and data signals in displays having layouts in which signal routing space is limited.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improve ways to distribute signals such as power supply and data signals on a display such as an organic light-emitting diode display.